The present invention generally relates to weight lifting exercise equipment. More specifically, the invention relates to multi-station weight lifting exercise equipment wherein one or more exercise-specific units are incorporated into a gymnasium unit.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,194, it is stated that:
Exercise equipment generally falls within one of two main categories. A first category of exercise equipment is primarily concerned with improving the cardiovascular system by encouraging a user to make rapid, repetitive, unrestricted movements for extended periods of time. This raises the pulse rate, causes capillary expansion, and induces deep breathing, but does not usually build muscle mass. PA1 Exercise equipment of the second category is more concerned with improving muscle tone and increasing muscle mass. This type of equipment usually requires a user to exert force against a resistance pressure provided by a weight or a spring. Of course, there is some degree of overlap between these two categories since equipment designed to increase cardiovascular fitness may also increase muscle mass, and equipment designed to increase muscle mass may also improve cardiovascular fitness. However, the primary benefit of the equipment is usually fairly well defined by which category it falls into. PA1 Weight training belongs to the second category of exercise equipment in that it is designed primarily to increase muscle mass and to improve muscle tone. While there are many types of weight lifting apparatus, the most common are free weight units and weight lifting stations. Free weights, which are also known as barbells, usually include a long, steel bar provided with a number of disk shaped weights, and collars for holding the weights on the bar. Free weights are often used with a weight lifting bench.
Exercise equipment sales have been robust in recent years. This generally follows a trend toward concern about health and well-being. While the market for exercise equipment is diverse and segmented, one area of particular interest concerns that of multi-station weight lifting apparatus wherein a plurality of muscle group specific weight lifting exercise units or stations are combined into an overall apparatus, such as a gymnasium. Each exercise station then, as that term is used herein, comprises an operative assembly of a source of weight lifting resistance or opposition (free weights or a bias source) and related supports and user interactive parts so that at least one muscle group can be exercised. Such gymnasiums permit a user to undertake a more complete workout by exercising more and different muscles, while the gymnasium used is relatively compact.
Multi-station weight lifting exercise equipment are marketed by Body Solid, Inc., under the following designations: "PRO SMITH GYM", "PRO SMITH MACHINE", "MUSCLE CRAFT GYM", "MULTI-PRESS RACK" and "POWER-FLEX GYM," among others. This equipment is more fully described in a sales brochure produced by Body Solid, Inc. and bearing copyright 1993, the contents and disclosures of which are fully incorporated herein by reference. A copy of such catalog accompanies the present application.
The PRO SMITH GYM and MUSCLECRAFT GYM apparatus are designed for a full range of pressing exercises, squats, calf raises, upright rows among others. Specifically, there is included a so-called lat station, lat referring for latissimus dorsi; an incline/decline bench for pressing exercises and abdominal muscle exercises; a pectoral and posterior deltoid development station; a knee and thigh muscle station; a leg curl station; a biceps station; and a so-called dip station for exercising the pectorals, anterior deltoids and triceps.
The POWER FLEX exercise equipment is similar in ultimate function although the specific constructions of these machines may differ. Most notably, these machines are designed to be modular in construction so that various exercise stations can be added in various combinations to suit the needs of an individual consumer.